200
by criminerd99
Summary: you guys can still read this one but I cant get the right one/part to upload so i'm going to upload a new one by the name of 200;revealed. I hope you guys will like it and it would be great to get some eviews on it , it should be up within the next 24 hours and im really sorry if this has been a letdown !


Okay, I'm new at writing fanfic but I've been writing my own personal novels at home in my spare time and I have plenty of ideas that I hope will be intriguing. This is going to be my take on 200, I know that we haven't seen it yet but from all the spoilers that I've read I have sort of pieced it together in my head.

"200"

JJ

Tud,thud,thud, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears before I even came to, before I felt the pain and all the memories of what had happened came flooding back. We were investigating a case and we had split up because it was a big house and I went into a bedroom and someone jumped out from the door and butt whipped me I started coming to when we were still in the house but the guy slammed my head against the floor butI can't remember all the details it's really fuzzy. As I started to come round I could smell dampness and I could feel thick rope cutting into my wrists, rubbing them raw. I lifted my head up and wearily opened my eyes. I was in a fully lit cellar that had black and white photographs plastered on the walls, as I looked closer to these photographs I noticed that they were photographs of me,Will and Henry. My heart rate increased and I felt my self starting to hyperventilate. I heard a voice coming out of the shadows " now now don't worry Jennifer I won't hurt them as long as you can take the fall " Then I felt as if I was being electrocuted. Tasered . That whas the last thing I heard before darkness…

Hotch

"Dave how do we tell Will that JJ's been taken hostage and that we have no leads whatsoever?" I was so disappointed in myself and the team even though I knew it was through no fault of their own but how could I not? We are supposed to have eachothers backs,we should have never split up during the raid. The silence was deafening. It was Morgan who spoke up first "Hotch if we don't catch this son of a b**** and JJ gets hurt…" his voice trailed off.A thought came to the back of my mind " We need to tell Garcia " I heard some key tones from over the loud speaker, presumably Derek calling Garcia. "May I congratulate on catching the bad guy once again my chocolate angel?" Garcia teased seductively. "Baby girl…" Morgan said in a serious voice. "What? Derek what's going on? what's happened ?" Garcia replied in a frightened and on the edge of hysteria voice. "JJ's missing." The silence rung out. Blake still said nothing and Spencer would be blaming himself for it all, poor kid couldn't escape from his own head.

"What do you mean she's missing Derek?" Garcia's voice was rising in hysteria.

" We were going in and we had to split up and the unsub took her, all we heard was a scream and when we went to find her, she was gone…" Morgans voice tailed off.

We all heard quiet sobs coming from the line "baby girl we will find her just put a trace on her phone and set up a tip line so that if he calls we will know all about it. Y ou got that Penelope?" Morgan tried to soothe her.

"W-what will we tell Will an-and what about Henry, he's going to know that somethings not right" she choked out as a reply.

I piped up " Garcia?" . "sir?" Garcia answered " can you put that trace on JJ's cell? We're going to go back to the field office and call will straight away okay ?" " yes " Garcia sounded so terrified for her my heart went out to heard ringing from Garcia's end of the line . " Who is it Garcia?" This time it was blake who had asked her. " I-I-I don't know! W-wait guys its coming from JJ's cell! " "Garcia answer it " I had almost shouted that over the phone. " hello?" Garcia said in a shaky voice . " There is a package for each of you with clues to find your team member. But just know this, for every hour you waste I put one knife into her then when she is done , ill go looking for the other two." The line went dead. " Garcia did you get a trap and trace? " Rossi asked. " no sir it was a disposable cell and he wasn't on long enough for me to get a location" I could hear the tears that Garcia was holding back.

I so hoped we could get to JJ in time…

Reid

My mind was numb, I felt like I couldn't was like my big sister, the big sister that I never had and now she was gone. I couldn't help but think that somehow this was my fault, if I hadn't suggested to JJ that we split up after we had all split up then none of this would have ever have happened. I guess that now I know how she felt after I was taken by Tobias Hankel a few years ago. God I hope she doesn't have to go thought what I went through…

I had droned out the rest of the teams conversation up until the point that Garcia had said that she was getting a call from JJ, when the unsub had been on the end of the line I tuned into his every I heard him say ""the other two I immediately thought of Will and Henry . I became panicked. "Garcia you need to get Will and Henry in the BAU right now then no some filters on that phonecall , find out anything you can about that and any background noise we need to hear that, there was a slight sound of music in the background so find out what that's trying to cover up. Okay?" "Yeah I got it Reid " Garcia hung up.

" you onto something kid?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so" I replied…


End file.
